Winter Various KHR! characters x Reader
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: A series of oneshots with you (the reader) and a KHR! character. A bunch of Christmas scenarios. Some OOCness. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: TsunaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm starting this new series of oneshots since the Christmas season is beginning! In each oneshot, I will be writing a Christmas scenario with a KHR! character! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: TsunaxReader**

"Tsuna-kunnn~!" you shouted, knocking on the door to your boyfriend's home. "Open up!" The door swung open and Tsuna stood there, smiling at you.  
"H-hi, (Y/N)-chan," he said, giving you a quick hug.  
"Gokudera and Yamamoto are already in the living room. Let's go join them," he said, grabbing your hand and leading you to the rest of the group.  
"Hey guys!" you said to Gokudera and Yamamoto.  
"Yo!" Yamamoto replied, nodding to you as he set down a box full of ornaments.  
"Hello, (Y/N)-chan," Gokudera said, bowing slightly. You rolled you eyes. Ever since you had started dating Tsuna, Gokudera had been ten times more respectful to you, bowing whenever he greeted you.  
"Quit it, Gokudera," you said. "I told you not to bow."  
"B-but you're juudaime's girlfriend!" he protested. You rolled your eyes again and walked over to the box Yamamoto had just placed on the ground.  
"So what? Just treat me like a normal person!" you argued, opening the box.  
"Now let's get decorating!" you cheered, plucking a round, red ornament from the box. Walking over to the Christmas tree, you placed the ornament on a sturdy brach before stepping back. Looking carefully, you decided you liked the placement before going back to the box. Gokudera was busy wrapping garlands around the tree, being careful so it was perfect for his juudaime. Yamamoto was also placing ornaments on the tree along with Tsuna. You smiled before walking over to Tsuna who had just finished putting a silver ornament on the tree. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you pulled him into a hug.  
"Thanks for inviting me, Tsuna-kun," you said softly. Tsuna smiled before hugging you in return.  
"I'm glad you could make it," he replied, pulling back to kiss your cheek.  
"Now let's get back to decorating!"

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you like my new series so far! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	2. Chapter 2: YamamotoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: YamamotoxReader**

"Wooooooo~!" you cheered as you quickly skated a lap around the ice rink. "I haven't done this in soo long!" Skidding to a stop, you waited for your boyfriend by the entrance to the rink. Hesitantly planting one foot on the cold surface, Yamamoto stepped onto the ice. Bringing his other foot up, he attempted to push off before falling flat on his butt. Shoving your gloved hand against your mouth, you suppressed a giggle.

"Are you laughing, (Y/N)-chan?" Yamamoto asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he used the wall of the rink to help him stand.

"Nope," you said, popping the p sound on your lips. He smiled and took a step towards you. Quickly skating back a few feet, you burst out laughing when he fell for the second time.

"Omigosh, your face! Priceless!" you crowed, bending over as you laughed.

"It's not funny!" he protested, slowly pushing up until he was standing. This time, he took a few hesitant steps toward you. Then he began to slowly skate. You waited patiently until he was right in front of you.

"Wow! You caught on fast!" you said, smiling as he grabbed your hand.

"I guess so, haha," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Taking a step forward, the two of you tried to skate together. The toe of his ice skate caught on yours, and the two of you tumbled to the ground. You sat on the icy floor in shock as he laughed.

"Omigosh, your face!" he mimicked in a high voice. "Priceless!" You smacked his shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Now we're even," Yamamoto said, giving you a sweet peck on the lips. Pulling away, you smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. The black-haired boy gulped as you stood up. He followed suit and carefully watched your movements.

"Yeah, we're even," you said, smirking as you watched your paranoid boyfriend silently panic over what you might do to him in the near future.

* * *

Here's Yamamoto's! Sorry it's OOC. And I've changed this series to more of a winter/Christmas theme instead of just Christmas. Hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	3. Chapter 3: MukuroxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: MukuroxReader**

Giggling with excitement, you sprinted out into the frosty air, twirling around in a circle. Childishly, you stuck your tongue out, attempting to catch a snowflake on your tongue. You frowned when you felt your tongue go numb, forcing you to quit your fun game. Pouting, you turned to your boyfriend.

"Kufufufu~," he laughed, striding up to you and lightly kissing your red nose. "You are such a child." You smiled up at him and laughed.

"Yup," you agreed, walking a few steps away and falling back into the snow covered ground. Swishing your arms and legs from side to side, you created a snow angel. Standing, you looked down to admire your creation.

"Look at my snow angel, Mukuro-kun~!" you called, beckoning the blue haired boy over. He walked over and wrapped his arms around you from behind, settling his head atop your own.

"Very nice," he muttered, kissing your hair. You smirked devilishly and grabbed his hand.

"You should make one too!" you said cheerily, yanking his arm down so he fell into the snow. You slumped down next to him and laughed as he frowned at you, shaking the snow from his hair.

"Kufufu, now that wasn't very nice, now was it, (Y/N)-chan," he purred in your ear, as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap, pressing his lips to your neck. Your whole body stiffened as he continued to kiss down your neck. Pulling away from your neck, he caught your chin between his forefinger and thumb, turning your head to face him. Staring into your eyes, he slowly leaned in, eyes closing, you mirroring his movements, pressing your lips against each other's. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you shifted so you were completely facing him. Leaning back, Mukuro lay down in the snow, not breaking the kiss. Finally you pulled away, pushing some strands of hair out of your face. Giving you a genuine smile, Mukuro gently pushed your head into his chest and kissed the top of your head.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

* * *

Hey guys! Here's Mukuro's winter themed oneshot. I had fun writing this one! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	4. Chapter 4: RyoheixReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: RyoheixReader**

"JOGGING TO THE EXTREMEEE!" your boyfriend yelled as he punched the air and ran to the park, you following behind him. Rolling your eyes, you sped up slightly, attempting to catch up, rubbing your frozen hands together.

"Ryohei! Slow down!" you called as he continued to run. Pausing mid-punch, he turned to look at you. His hands dropped to his sides as he waited a few moments before starting to run again.

"Oi! Ryohei! Not funny!" you puffed, pouting as you ran after him. After a few minutes of running, you grew tired and started to slow your pace. Stopping completely, you smiled devilishly and knelt down, gathering the snow by your feet into a ball. Standing up, you readied your stance before throwing the ball straight at Ryohei.

"Scooooreee!" you yelled, fist pumping the hair as the snowball hit the back of his head, clumps of snow dissolving into his hair. He stopped running and turned towards you. He smiled and reached down, creating his own snowball, pitching it at you before you had a chance to move. The snowball hit your shoulder and crumbled. Squealing at the coldness, you brushed the snow off your shoulder. Making another snowball, you threw it at your boyfriend, this time hitting his chest. He let out a chuckle and dashed towards you, swooping you into his arms and twirling you around. Laughing, you waited for him to release you. Just as he placed you on the ground, you felt something cold and icy slip down the back of your shirt. Your eyes widened as you looked at Ryohei who was laughing so hard, he was having trouble standing.

"I GOT YOU TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled as your face slowly slipped into an evil grin.

"You're gonna get it now," you said, gathering another clump of into a snowball to throw at him.

* * *

Here's Ryohei's oneshot! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	5. Chapter 5: HibarixReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: HibarixReader**

Shivering, you held the warm mug closer to your chest, taking a small sip of the sweet hot cocoa. The reception room was quiet; only the sound of pen scratching on paper was able to be heard. Leaning against the large window that looked out over the school, you peered out and watched the snowflakes swirl by. Exhaling, you took another sip of cocoa and turned around.

Your boyfriend was still scribbling on his paperwork, his chin lazily leaning on the palm of his hand. Sensing your gaze, he looked up, steel gray eyes meeting your (Y/E/C) ones. A smirk formed on his face as you blushed, turning back to the window, cheeks flushing a light pink. You shivered again as a cold draft blew throughout the large room. All of a sudden, a warm hand was on your shoulder. Jumping at the touch, you turned your head, almost smacking into your boyfriend. Shuddering, you placed your hot chocolate on a nearby table and wrapped your arms around his neck. Lean, muscular arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer.

"You're freezing, (Y/N)," his voice rumbled, a slight hint of worry in his tone.

"I'm j-j-just a little cold," you stuttered out, pressing your frozen nose to his chest. He shivered slightly at the touch. Sighing, you felt your boyfriend unwind his arms from your waist and pull away. You watched as he removed his jacket and looked at you expectantly. Turning around, you held out your arms as he slipped the jacket onto you. After the jacket was on, you cuddled into it, inhaling his familiar scent.

"Arigato, Kyo-kun," you whispered, grabbing your mug and turning back to the window. Hibari wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and pulled you into his chest.

Pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder, he made his way up to the shell of your ear before whispering, "Anything for you."

* * *

Hi hi! Here's Hibari's winter oneshot! I know he's OOC, but I thought this scenario was too cute to pass up. Enjoy! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	6. Chapter 6: LamboxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

Note: This is a scene between you and young Lambo. This isn't really implied in the oneshot, but Lambo has a crush on you. You are the same age as Tsuna and crew.

* * *

**Chapter 6: LamboxReader**

"(Y/N), (Y/N)!" you heard an excited voice call. Turning your head, you saw a young boy wearing a cow suit running towards you. Smiling, you knelt down to greet him.

"Lambo, Lambo!" you mocked, giggling at the child. "What is it?" Pulling on the leg of your pants, Lambo slowly dragged you towards a small snowman.

"Look at Lambo's snowman!" he cried out, jabbing his finger at the mound of snow. "Lambo-san's snowman is the best!" Laughing, you inspected the small, icy man. The head of the snowman was tilting slightly and the mouth was falling off. The carrot stuck on for the nose was centered perfectly, but the eyes were drooping.

"It looks great, Lambo," you said to him, boosting his ego a little more.

"Did you hear that? (Y/N)-chan said _my _snowman was the best!" he cheered, placing his hands on his hips and laughing with triumph. Gokudera looked down at the happy boy and frowned. Striding over, he inspected the small snowman.

"Tch, doesn't look that great," he scoffed, flicking a small piece of dynamite at the drooping snowman. The fuse whittled down and the dynamite exploded, sending chunks of snow flying through the air. After the smoke cleared, Lambo ran forward.

"M-my snowman!" he wailed, tears welling up in his eyes. Where the snowman once stood was a lump of snow. The carrot nose lay a few feet away and the mouth and eyes were also scattered about. Gokudera just smirked before walking back to his beloved juudaime. You glared after the silver haired boy before rushing over to the crying child. Picking the cow boy up, you cradled him in your arms.

"Shhhh, Lambo. It's alright. Your snowman was really cool. You win first place in the snowman making contest! Here's your prize," you cooed, offering him a piece of grape candy. Lambo stopped sniffling and reached for the grape candy. Wiping his nose, he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. After finished the candy, he smiled at you before jumping out of your arms, parading towards Gokudera.

"Did you hear that, Stupidera? _I _won first place! Gahaha!" he taunted, sticking his tongue out at the irritated boy. A tick mark appeared on Gokudera's head and he swung his foot back, kicking Lambo away.

"Get lost, stupid cow!" he yelled, sending the boy flying into the bushes. Lambo disappeared in the snow covered hedge and all was silent. A few moments later, loud, shrill screams and cries came from the bush.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Lambo wailed from inside the bush. Sighing, you walked towards the bush.

_This is not gonna go well,_ you thought to yourself. _I just gave him my last piece of grape candy._

* * *

Hi guys! Here's Lambo's winter oneshot! I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!  
Love, Kiri


	7. Chapter 7: GokuderaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: GokuderaxReader**

Exhaling, you watched your white, puffy breath swirl into the darkening sky. Night was falling and you were walking home with your boyfriend after a nice dinner at a cute little café that was walking distance from your house. Shivering, you pulled your long, red scarf a little tighter around your neck. Your boyfriend watched you and you caught him staring out of the corner of your eye. When your eyes met his, he immediately blushed and looked away, discreetly stepping a little closer to you and brushing his hand against yours. Smiling at the ground, you gently grasped his warm hand in your cold one. You felt him tense a little, but then relax, squeezing your hand slightly.

"Thank you for dinner," you said softly, giving the silver haired boy a small smile. He _tch_ed and looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out, refusing to look at you. Covering your mouth with your free hand, you let out a giggle before violently shivering. You had forgotten your jacket at home and only had a thin long-sleeved shirt covering your body. Noticing how cold you were, your boyfriend slipped off his jacket, releasing you hand in the process, and slid the jacket over your shoulders. Glancing up at him, you smiled and pushed your arms through the sleeves, basking in the warmth of his thick coat. He turned away and continued to walk, shoving his hands in his pockets. You paused next to him and he stopped as well, waiting for you to continue walking.

"Arigato, Gokudera-kun," you said, smiling at him. This time, he met your gaze and took a few steps toward you, wrapping his arms around you in a hug. You slung your arms around his neck and buried your face into his chest. You felt strands of his hair brush against your frozen cheeks as he leaned his head atop your own.

"No problem, (Y/N)-chan," he whispered back, placing a sweet kiss on your hair before cuddling you a little closer.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, aha. Here's Gokudera's winter oneshot! So I just finished up the 10th generation Vongola, and now I'm moving on to the Varia! I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	8. Chapter 8: SqualoxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: SqualoxReader**

Gracefully stepping out of the black limo, you followed the rest of the Varia inside the beautifully decorated Vongola mansion. The annual Vongola Christmas party was today and as a part of the Vongola Family, it was mandatory that the Varia attend. So there you were, dolled up in a tight red dress and strappy black heels, strutting into the warm ballroom. The rest of the Varia slouched behind you, unhappy to be there. Unlike your teammates, you loved parties so this sort of occasion was right up your alley.

"Any specific commands, boss?" you asked Xanxus cheerfully, eyes alight with excitement. He just grunted before stalking off towards the liquor, sending the people in his path running with a ferocious glare. Laughing, you turned to the other boys.

"What are you guys gonna do?" you asked, curious to see how the men of the Varia would handle themselves at such a refined party. Levi did not respond, quickly running after his boss to "ensure that he would not be hurt." Rolling your eyes after the old pervert, you looked expectantly at the others. Bel turned his head away and strolled over to the corner of the room, plopping down in a chair. Mammon followed and settled down the on the arm of the chair, letting out a loud sigh.

"I'd better be getting paid for this," he mumbled, pulling out his calculator.

"Ushishi~" Bel laughed, toying with a knife that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Sighing, you shouted at them, "You're not getting paid and NO THROWING KNIVES!" Mammon frowned and Bel smirked, flinging four knives at you. Expertly catching them, you tucked them into your purse, raising a delicate eyebrow before flipping your hair and focusing on the last of the Varia in front of you. Lussuria squealed and wriggled in place.

"My, my, those desserts just look _delightful_! I must go sample some!" he cooed, sauntering over to the long table piled high with small cakes and cookies, as well as extravagant cocktails. Giggling, you watched as he heaped his plate high with treats and daintily gobbled each one down, marveling over the taste.

"What about you, Squal-" When you turned back around to ask the second in command, he was already gone. Searching the room, you saw him at the large buffet that held savory entrees, the warm smells permeating the room. Smiling to yourself, you watched him greedily munch on a drumstick, smearing food all over his face.

"VOOOOIIII!" he shouted. "This is some good stuff!" Rolling your eyes, you walked into the crowd and made small talk with some of the guests, trying to make the Varia look good. After a couple of hours, you grew tired and sat down. Suddenly, a hand grabbed your wrist and yanked you up, dragging you to a doorway.

"What the hell?!" you exclaimed, attempting to free yourself.

"Shishishi, don't fight it, peasant. I need to show you something," a voice said. Your eyes caught a glimpse of a sparkling tiara atop a blonde mop of hair, and you frowned.

"Let me go, Bel," you spat, twisting your wrist in his grasp. He only tightened his grip and continued to pull you towards the doorway. Giving up, you reluctantly followed.

"Here we are," he said, finally letting go of your sore wrist. Rubbing the bruising flesh in an attempt to alleviate the pain, you looked around. Your eyes landed on Squalo, who was being dragged over by Lussuria. Raising an eyebrow, you turned to Bel.

"You came here to show me Squalo? YOU IDIOT!" you screamed at the blonde prince, lunging towards him. He swiftly dodged your outstretched hands and shoved you forward. Stumbling in your heels, you landed against someone's chest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" a voice yelled at you, making your eardrums vibrate. Looking up, you realized you had been pushed into Squalo's chest. Blushing, you stepped back.

"Gomen, Squalo," you apologized, bowing your head slightly. He just glared down at you before turning to leave.

"Not so fast, Squ-chan," Lussuria giggled, flipping the long-haired man back towards you.

"What do you mean?" Squalo asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the flamboyant man blocking his path. Lussuria pointed up.

"Looook~" he sing-songed, hopping from one foot to the other. Both you and Squalo glanced up and found yourselves staring at that fated green plant. Mistletoe. Squalo looked at the ground, grumbling to himself while you blushed even harder.

"Now you two have to kiss," Bel chuckled, turning on his heel to leave. "Let's give them some…_privacy_, Luss." Lussuria squealed and shoved Squalo forward until he was right in front of you.

"Have fun little lovebirds," Lussuria chirped before scooting after Bel. Squalo was still staring at the floor, refusing to meet your gaze.

"So…" you said, laughing nervously. "A little kiss won't hurt, right?" Squalo's head shot up. His eyes met yours and a faint red tinted his cheeks. Your eyes widened as he brought his hand to the back of your head and pulled your face towards his. Closing your eyes and smiling softly, you felt your lips touch his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer. He wrapped his free arm around your waist and deepened the kiss, pulling back a few moments later to breathe. You smirked and gently unwound your arms, stepping out of his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Squalo."

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry this one is so long, I got a bit carried away while writing it, aha. I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	9. Chapter 9: BelxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: BelxReader**

Wrapping the thick, black blanket even tighter around your body, you shivered in the cold. The fireplace was ablaze with heat, but you were still freezing. Pulling your legs in closer, you shuddered again.

"Are you okay, mi principessa?" a voice called out. Turning your head, you watched your blonde prince of a boyfriend walk into the room, two mugs in hand.

"N-n-no," you stuttered. "I'm fr-fre-freezing." Walking towards you, Bel gently set the two mugs he had been carrying on the glass top coffee table in front of you.

"I brought you some hot chocolate," he said, sitting down next to you and wrapping am arm over your shoulder.

"A-arigato," you got out, pushing the blanket down to reach for the mug. Sighing happily, you squeezed the warm mug in your hands and took a sip.

"Hot!" you squealed when the liquid touched your tongue. Quickly setting the mug back on the table, you fanned your mouth.

"Ith hoooooottt," you whined, shaking your head back and forth, tongue lolling out of your mouth as you attempted to cool off. Bel looked at you with an amused look on his face.

"Ushishishi, mi principessa looks funny," he said, pulling you into his chest. You groaned and slapped his chest before laughing.

"Shut up, Bel," you grumbled. He laughed again and then leaned down to kiss your head.

"I love you, my little weirdo," he said into your hair. Smiling, you settled into his warm chest and pulled the blanket around the two of you.

"Love you too, Bel."

* * *

Here's Bel's! Sorry if it's not that great, I haven't written anything in a while. :P Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	10. Chapter 10: MammonxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: MammonxReader**

"Maaaammonnn," you whined, shivering in the Arcobaleno's below freezing temperature bedroom.

"Can I _please _turn on the heater before I freeze my ass off?" The hooded baby, who had a blanket draped over his shoulders, simply looked at you before turning back to his calculator.

"No," he stated, punching in some numbers.

"If we turn on the heater, it will cost even more money." Frowning, you crossed your arms and turned away from your stingy teammate.

"It's like fucking Antarctica in here though…" you mumbled to yourself, crossing your arms even more tightly in an attempt to stay warm.

"Go to a different room then," Mammon said monotonously.

"I bet Bel wouldn't have a problem keeping you warm." Shuddering, you thought of the sadistic prince and his flirtatious ways.

"Ew," you groaned.

"I'd rather stay here."

"Then stop whining and deal with the cold," the baby shot back at you, slipping his calculator into his pocket. Turning his back to you, Mammon started to carefully stack his money, neatly wrapping a rubber band around each pile. Smirking to yourself, you crept towards the baby. When you were within arm's reach, you shot your hand out and snatched the blanket off of the Arcobaleno's shoulders.

"Oi!" Mammon yelled, pouting when he saw you bundle into the blanket.

"Give that back!" Smiling sweetly, you shook your head at the crabby baby.

"Guess you'll have to turn the heater on now, won't you?"

* * *

Hi guys! Here's Mammon's oneshot! BTW, you obviously aren't dating Mammon, you two are just friends. I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more!

Love, Kiri


	11. Chapter 11: LussuriaxReader

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I've decided to write my oneshots a bit differently now. This is going to be the new format for them. I'm also trying to make them longer because I feel as if my old ones are too short. Now onto the actual oneshot...Obviously, this one is just your friendship with Lussuria. I hope you like it! Please like and review if you'd like to see more! And please note that** I am not currently taking requests**!

~Kiri

* * *

**Chapter 11: LussuriaxReader**

"Name-channnn~" a high pitched voice called out, bouncing off the walls of the long hallway. About to turn the corner, you paused, stopping at the sound of your name. Glancing over your shoulder, you watched as your flamboyant best friend sprinted down the hall towards you, hands clasped together excitedly. Scooting to a halt, the green haired man shoved his face right in front of yours.

"Let's have a bake off~!" he squealed, shaking his hips back and forth as he waited for your answer. Sighing, you took a large step back and crossed your arms.

"Fine," you replied, rolling your eyes as the man clapped with delight.

"Let's go then!" he cheered, grabbing your arm and dragging you towards the kitchen.

"Oi! Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" you cried out, stumbling around as you tried to keep up with his pace. Instead of letting you go, he began to move faster, breaking into a jog as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Fuck," you muttered as your heel caught on the edge of the carpet and you tipped over. Hanging awkwardly from Lussuria's grip, you attempted to stand. But before you could get back on your feet, Lussuria's grip tightened on your arm and his legs tensed slightly, a smirk spreading across his face. Eyes narrowing, you looked up at your best friend.

"Don't. Even. Thin-"

"Ohohooo~" Lussuria cheered, lunging forward and dashing down the hall with you flailing behind him. Your legs flew everywhere, bumping and crashing into anything that happened to be in your path.

"Itai, itai," you moaned as Lussuria continued to speed towards the kitchen, letting you bump along the ground behind him. As you passed an open doorway, a blonde head popped out. A large, Cheshire-cat like grin spread across the boy's face when he saw you being dragged behind the excited man.

"Shishishi~ The peasant is finally on the ground where she belongs." Growling in frustration, you stuck up your middle finger.

"Fuck you, stupid prince!" you called back to him. You heard a _tch_ before you saw three silver knives come shooting towards you.

"Never call royalty stupid!" you heard Bel yell before he slammed the door. Smiling to yourself, you caught the three knives and carelessly dropped them on the ground as Lussuria whizzed down the hall. Finally, his pace slowed and he came to a doorway with a bright light shining from it.

"Here we are!" he said, releasing your arm, letting you fall to the ground with a thud. Rubbing your backside, you slowly stood up.

"Goddammit, Luss. You could be a little more gentle," you complained, staring at the bruises that were beginning to form on your legs.

"Ahhh, gomen, gomen, Name-chan," he said, waving his hand back and forth. Rolling your eyes, you walked through the doorway and into the large kitchen of the Varia mansion. Smiling to yourself, you rolled up the sleeves of your Varia coat and then turned to Lussuria.

"Now let's get this bake off started!" you declared, putting your hands on your hips as you stared your opponent down. Smirking, Lussuria whipped off his own coat and expertly tied a frilly pink apron around his waist.

"You're on, Name-chan~"


End file.
